August Alsina
| birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana, United States | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Singer, songwriter | years_active = 2007–present | website = http://www.augustalsina.com | notable_instruments = }} August Anthony Alsina, Jr.(8 April 2013). R&B Singer August Alsina Talks Working With The Dream, Preps Def Jam Debut, Life + Times (confirms middle name; other sources confirm he is a "junior") (born 3 September 1992) is an American recording artist from New Orleans signed to Def Jam Recordings.Feeney, Michael (20 September 2013). August Alsina has fans going wild in NYC as he gets ready to release remix with Chris Brown and Trey Songz, Daily News (New York)(24 July 2013). MTV Jams' Fab 5 List: Spotlight On August Alsina, mtv.com He is best known for his single "I Luv This Shit" with Trinidad James. His debut studio album Testimony was released on April 15, 2014. Early life and education Alsina was born in New Orleans, Louisiana. He attended middle school in New Orleans. Although no one in his family was musically inclined, he was inspired to sing by Lauryn Hill in Sister Act 2. Alsina first uploaded videos to YouTube in 2007 at age 14, starting with a cover of "Hypothetically" by Lyfe Jennings.(28 March 2012). New Orleans’ August Alsina: R&B’s Next Best Man , AllHipHop With both his father and stepfather battling crack cocaine addiction, Alsina's mother moved Alsina to Houston, Texas in search of a fresh start after Hurricane Katrina in 2005. Then, Alsina's father died. Alsina had disagreements with his mother at some point and was "kicked out." After his older brother, Melvin La'Branch III, was shot and killed on August 31, 2010, he became more committed to his music, and relocated to Atlanta in 2011.(11 May 2012). August Alsina - Music Saved My Life, Global Grind(10 April 2013). Interview: R&B Singer August Alsina Talks The-Dream, His Def Jam Deal & New Orleans Upbringing, Respect. (magazine)(11 June 2013). Started From The Bottom, Now He’s Here: August Alsina, theboxhouston.com (KBXX) Musical career His first mixtape The Product was released in April 2012,(20 August 2013). Who Is August Alsina - The Product Mixtape and Signing to Def Jam, Complex (magazine)(15 April 2012). New Music: August Alsina – The Product (Mixtape) (World Premiere), thisisrnb.com though an "Untitled" mixtape with six acoustic covers premiered in October 2011.(11 October 2011). NEW MUSIC/EMERGING ARTIST: AUGUST ALSINA – UNTITLED ACOUSTIC MIXTAPE, thisisrnb.com His single "I Luv This Shit" featuring Trinidad James was released in January 2013, and (20 February 2013). New Video: August Alsina (feat. Trinidad James) - "I Luv This Shit", Vibe(26 April 2013). Introducing August Alsina, an R&B Crooner Unafraid of Making a Masterpiece, Vibe his mixtape The Product 2 followed in May 2013.Stovall, Calvin (7 May 2013). Mixtape Review: August Alsina,The Product 2, Black Entertainment Television(15 May 2013). Mixtape Of The Week: August Alsina The Product 2, Stereogum The EP Downtown: Life Under the Gun was released on August 20, 2013, with a video for "Hell on Earth" released the following month.(16 September 2013). Watch August Alsina’s “Hell On Earth”, The Source (magazine) On December 9, 2013, the third single from his EP Downtown: Life Under the Gun, "Ghetto" featuring Rich Homie Quan, was serviced to urban contemporary radiohttp://www.frequencynews.com/flippagefreq/flip-freq-dec-2013/index.html#p=18 and it was the most added song on urban radio the week ending December 12, 2013. On January 14, 2014, Alsina released "Make It Home" featuring Jeezy, as the lead single from his debut studio album. Along with the release, it was revealed that the album would be titled Testimony, which was released on April 15, 2014. He was named part of the 2014 XXL freshmen class. Discography Studio albums EP Mixtapes Singles As lead artist As featured artist Music videos Awards and nominations BET Awards |- |rowspan="4"|2014 |rowspan="2"|August Alsina |Best Male R&B/Pop Artist | |- |Best New Artist | |- |rowspan="2"|"I Luv This Shit" |Best Collaboration | |- |Coca-Cola Viewers' Choice Award | References External links * Def Jam - August Alsina Category:Living people Category:Southern hip hop musicians Category:1992 births Category:Musicians from New Orleans, Louisiana Category:Def Jam Recordings artists Category:American hip hop singers Category:African-American male singers Category:American rhythm and blues singer-songwriters Category:African-American singer-songwriters Category:21st-century American singers Category:R&B musicians from New Orleans